


We're soaring, flying

by cloudnine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, not that fluffly but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Lisia go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're soaring, flying

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title lol

It was a typical morning in Lilycove City. May had arrived via Latias to buy some things at the Lilycove Department Store. As she was leaving the store she accidentally bumped into a customer entering.

“Sorry! I was distracted.” She started apologizing but then she saw some familiar teal hair. “...Lisia?”

“Oh, May!” Lisia shouted and squished May in a tight hug. “It's so nice to see you!! What are you doing here!?”

When Lisia finally let go of her, May pulled Lisia outside of the store. Lisia’s shouting had made people in the store look at them, and the clerk had an annoyed look on her face. If they stayed they would probably get kicked out.

“Just buying some stuff.” She answered a smiling Lisia. “I’ve never thought I’d see you outside of a Contest Hall.”

“Even an idol needs a break!” Lisia giggled, then she suddenly made a gasping sound, like she realized something. “Oh my god, May! Are you free right now?”

May rubbed her cheek with her finger. “Uhh, well, I was about to go do some training. But yeah I guess you could say I’m-”

Before she could continue Lisia grabbed her arm. “Perfect! Wanna go on a date?”

“R-really?” May blushed.

Lisia giggled, her cheeks tinted pink. “People tell me I'm too forward, but I can't help it when I like someone!” She laughed, still holding onto May.

May sighed. “Sure then. It's been a long time since I've had a break, after everything that's happened, I'm still training.” May said laughing awkwardly and scratching her head.

“See?” Lisia pointed at May with an accusing face. “You need to relax. You've already saved the world! And you're Pokemon are tough as can be, aren't they, Champion?” She said mockingly. “Now, let’s go!”

“W-wait a second. Won't people recognize you?”

“No, silly! I’m wearing a disguise, see?” She spun around showing May her outfit. She wore a school uniform that reminded May of the Lass trainers she had fought on her journey. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a surgical mask with a Plusle design on it.

“You look really good.” May said smiling.

“I know I do, he he he! But thanks for the compliment!”

May scratched her head. “Well, where do you want to go?”

“It's been such a long time since I've been on a date around Lilycove, let's go check the museum!”

“Whatever you say.” May smiled.

They intertwined their arms and Lisia couldn’t help but blush. She placed her hands on her cheeks. 'Ahh! I've waited for this for so long! I finally have a break and I find May, what luck!’ May turned to the girl who was fanning herself. “Are you ok, Lisia?”

Lisia giggled and pulled May with her. “Of course I am! Come on!”

May laughed as Lisia pulled her into the direction of the museum.

* * *

 

“Wow! It’s so beautiful!” Lisia said admiring one of the paintings.

“You’ve never seen thess paintings? May asked curiously. She would have thought a famous girl like Lisia had seen everything.

Lisia pouted and crossed her arms. “My manager never lets me look around the places we go to, so the time I came here to give a show, I didn’t get to see anything!”

May felt bad for her. It must be hard being an idol, it’s not all glamorous like they make it out to be. But Lisia seemed happy enough anyway.

“Oh!! Look at that one!” She grabbed May’s hand. “It has an Altaria in it!”

May smiled. Good thing she was extremely cheerful. She really had a charisma that made people happy.

Their date had been full of laughter and joy. When they left the museum it was already noon and May thought Lisia had to leave.

“Guess you have to go soon, huh?” They’re hands were intertwined.

“Ugh! I don’t want to! I wanna spend the rest of the day with you!” She said pouting. When she said that her phone started ringing. “It’s my manager! He’s probably looking for me...” Her face gloomed and she kicked at a small rock. “I like being a Coordinator but I want to be around you too! I only get to see you when you compete against me!” May started to sweat, she hadn’t been to a contest in some time. Did Lisia really miss her that much?

“That’s it. I’m running away with you.” May blinked.

“W-what? Do you think that’s a good idea, Lisia?” Oh boy, May really didn’t want to be accused of kidnapping Lisia or something.

“I don’t care!” Lisia grabbed a Poke Ball from her pocket. "Ali, come on out!” Lisia’s Altaria appeared before them. Lisia pet his head and got on top of him. “Lisia! What are you doing!?” May asked with worry.

“I’m gonna go take a trip. If you want to stop me, you’ll have to follow me!” She stuck her tongue out at May. “Ali, use Fly!”

“Ali!!” Altaria said flapping his wings. Before May could react, Lisia had flown away into the clouds. ‘This is bad.’ May thought grabbing her Eon Flute from her waist pack.

“Lisia!”

Lisia turned around and stopped, gasping in surprise. “Wow, May! Is that Mega Latias!? Soooo cool!!" She held her hands together, her eyes shining in wonder.

May was gasping for breath. They were up in the clouds long away from the city.

“L-lisia! You can’t just leave like that! People are going to get worried.”

“Hmph!” She made a noise, turning her head and crossing her arms. “I don’t care. I want to have fun with you.”

“But Lisia, what if you get hurt?”

Lisia giggled and touched her hair clip. “Like I said, May, if you want to stop me, you’ll have to catch me!” Her hair clip started glowing. May had to close her eyes at the sudden brightness coming from her and her Ali.

When she opened her eyes she gasped as she saw Mega Altaria. Lisia blew a kiss to May and dived down into a cloud laughing.

May sighed and scratched her head. “Guess we’ll have to do what she says, Latias.” Latias nodded and dove down following Lisia.

Latias and May followed Lisia relentlessly across the blue sky. Occasionally Pokemon would fly besides them in awe, but they were too fast for them to follow. May was determined to stop Lisia in her tracks, her face in a scowl, while Lisia was giggling and talking to Ali as they flew.

"This is so exciting! Aren't you having fun, May?" Lisia shouted back at her.

May had to admit, it was pretty fun chasing after her. She had flown countless of times on Latias but this was the first she was following someone across the sky. Ok, she _was_ enjoying this.

"I bet I can go faster than you!" May shouted to her.

"Oh, really? So now it's a race? Just try!" Lisia motioned to Ali and they sped up. May smirked and looked down at Latias.

Lisia suddenly felt strong wind past beside her and saw Latias and May in front of her. "No fair! Ali can't go as fast as Latias!"

"Now you say that since you're losing?" May responded back to her and Lisia smirked.

After some time of soaring around chasing each other, they took a break on top of Sootopolis.

"Is it fun?"

"What?" May looked at Lisia who was laying on her Altaria.

"Being a Trainer."

May smiled and started to pet Latias. "Yeah, it is."

Lisia sighed. "I wish I could fly around Hoenn like you do." May looked at her sadly. She continued on.

"Not...all the time. But...I just sometimes get tired of being famous. It's been a long time since I've flown with Ali. I used to do that when I lost a contest. I cried so much I didn't want anyone to see me." She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It's so relaxing to see the land so far away, and the endless ocean..." Lisia passed her hand around a cloud next to them. "Being in a place where there are no people following you around and expecting things from you..."

She turned to May with a face she had never seen before. "This isn't like me, sorry...I guess I just needed to let loose, at least for a day." She smiled. "Thanks, May. For not stopping me."

May smiled sadly. "No problem."

"It was a lot of fun, right Ali?" Ali made a noise in agreement. They looked at the setting sun. "We should get going, though..."

May and Lisia both flew back to Lilycove City, landing in front of the Contest Hall. Lisia grunted as she saw her manager standing in front of the doors.

“Lisia!? Where have you been!?”

“Taking a break.” She said yawning and petting non-Mega Ali.

“You’re break wasn’t supposed to last until sunset! Do you know how worried we’ve been!? At least answer the phone and tell me what you're going to do!”

“I was just tired of everyone bothering me. I wanted some time off.” She turned to May. “and I finally got it.” She grinned at her manager. “Don’t worry, I won’t do it again. Today’s fun was enough to last me a lifetime.” Her manager sighed and started dialing his phone, calling someone and entering the Contest Hall.

“Thanks, May.” She kissed May on the cheek. “Please come compete against me soon!” She said waving at her as she entered the Contest Hall.

May touched her cheek and smiled. She had to thank Lisia too. If not, she wouldn’t have realized she needed a break also.

May promised herself that she would compete more. 


End file.
